


The gift of silence

by queerly_it_is



Series: Giftporn!verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Birthday Presents, Dirty Talk, Gags, Humor, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Sam a gag for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift of silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



> Written for deirdre_c

The trouble with spending most of your adult life eating, sleeping and fucking in discount motel rooms - not the _only_ problem, Dean has to admit - is that the walls are always paper thin; some asshole in the next room apparently lying in wait to bang and shout and complain to the manager.  
  
It doesn’t help that Sam is. Well, Sam is kind of a screamer. Ordinarily hot as fuck, not a good thing when combined with cheap-ass fleabag motels with practically no insulation.  
  
Just once, Dean would like to be able to fuck his brother without having to worry about this sort of thing.  
  
His life is hard enough as it is.  
  
Its four days before Sammy’s birthday; and Dean is just kinda wandering aimlessly through lines of stores and vendors, trying to think of something to give him that isn’t shaving foam or skin-mags. He spends nearly an hour browsing through a used book store (gift in itself, far as he’s concerned) picks up a battered 2nd edition copy of a book he remembers Sam liking as a kid, doesn’t even steal it; pays with his own money and everything.  
  
He’s heading back to the car - Sam’s convinced he’s out looking for a part for his Baby, rather than a gift for. Well for his baby, he supposes - when he sees the sex shop.  
  
He shouldn’t.  
  
He _really_ shouldn’t.  
  
He knows he gonna, though.  
  
Dean hasn’t been in one of these places since he dragged Sam in to pick out a dildo that met with his approval - hey, the kid wanted to try DP, and Dean wasn’t gonna have him bitching because he didn’t have the right size - Yeah, Sam’s definitely a screamer.  
  
His eyes are passing over Fleshlights, more flavours of lube than anyone could _ever_ want - still no pie flavour though, he checked - and a giant case of porno DVDs, when he spots them.  
  
Gags. Of many sizes, shapes and colours.  
  
Huh.  
  
He must be staring, since an eager little assistant with loads of piercings and wearing a cropped black tee that proclaims _“It only seems kinky the first time”_ appears next to him and asks if he’s looking for something in particular.  
  
“Yeah, uh. My. My -erm. My Sam. He’s kinda loud, and the walls are pretty thin where we live, so I was thinkin’ maybe.” He gestures at the row of ball gags on the shelf in front of him. He gets a recommendation for a large - Sam’s got a big mouth, Dean’s always said so - vented black ball gag with a soft, buttery leather strap. Should be comfortable if he’s got it on for a while, and it’s easier to breathe through. If his eyes stray to the collars for a second too long, no one’s there to see.  
  
He gets back to the motel, and waits eagerly for May 2nd.  
  
The morning of his birthday, Dean wakes Sam up with his mouth, swallowing hot, bittersweet come before Sam is even fully conscious. Between that and the shower sex - Dean bottoming, ‘cos it’s Sam’s birthday an’ all - Sam has a slightly dazed and sappy look on his face when they go to the diner for breakfast, gets him more than one interested look; way he’s sprawled out in the booth, lose and relaxed and just so fucking sexy. Dean keeps his foot pressed against Sam’s just out from the underneath the table, in case anyone gets any funny ideas.

Sam loves his book. Dean gives that to him first with what he just _knows_ is a too-soft-and-girly _“happy birthday, Sammy”_ when they get back to the room. His brother’s eyes are suspiciously wet and his voice is a little rough when he says _“Thanks, Dean…”_ with soft sweet smile on his lips.  
  
Dean’d buy used books every day, rest of forever, to keep him lookin’ like that.  
  
Sam gets his second present after dinner, both of them relaxed and with a couple beers in them. He reaches into his duffle, casual as he can, and plants the gag on the bed next to Sam - he didn’t wrap it, ‘cos who the hell wraps _ball gags?_  
  
Next thing he knows he’s got an armful of Sammy, and the taste of Chinese and his brother on his tongue.  
  
He assumes Sam likes the present.  
  
“Fuck, Dean. You. I can’t even. _Fuck._ ” Kissing him hard again, hands roving over Deans back, down to his ass and back up again.  
  
He definitely likes the present, then.  
  
He breaks the kiss, sucks and bites his way down the length of Sam’s neck, and plants hickeys along his collarbone. “Gonna shut you up Sammy. Make it so you can scream loud as you fuckin’ want. And I’m _gonna_ make you scream, Sam.”  
  
He does. 

Sam’s naked, spread out and so fucking huge over the bed as Dean reams him hard enough that he can still hear _some_ noises escaping from around the gag. Free for the first time in ages to be as loud as he likes, Sam holds nothin’ back as Dean _pounds_ into the sweet clench of his ass.  
  
He comes hard enough to wonder if he maybe should’ve gagged _himself_ , and then listens to Sam scream himself hoarse around the ball in his mouth as he comes apart, dick shooting white all over the sheets where Dean’s got him spread wide on all fours.  
  
He wonders if Sam’ll let _him_ try that thing out. Maybe in a movie theatre.


End file.
